No Longer Routine
by Kuria Dalmatia
Summary: In this new relationship he has with Spencer, Aaron can usually predict what's going to happen next. He likes that aspect, honestly. It gives him a sense of security. But the smile is a change. -SLASH, FRAO. Please read warnings.


**Title: **No Longer Routine

**Challenge:** The Great Alphabet Meme 2: N is for New

**Prompt by** daylyn

**Author:** Kuria Dalmatia

**Rating/Warnings:** FRAO/NC-17 (smut ahoy!, **Graphic sex, **adult content, profanity)

**Characters/Pairing:** Hotch/Reid

**Summary:** In this new relationship he has with Spencer, he can usually predict what's going to happen next. He likes that aspect, honestly. It gives him a sense of security. But the smile is a change.

Sequel to "The Tenth Time" but you don't have to read that story to enjoy this.

ARCHIVING: my LJ and FFNet account... anyone else? Please ask first.

March 2011.

COMMENTS: The requested follow up to "The Tenth Time." There's something about dom!Spencer that just, well, makes me happy.

Feedback always welcome.

DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

/***/

It's the smile that throws Aaron off. A little smug. A little devious. In this new relationship he has with Spencer, he can usually predict what's going to happen next. He likes that aspect, honestly. It gives him a sense of security. But the smile is a change. He's not sure if he's comfortable with that.

Aaron runs through what they've done since they've gotten to the apartment for the evening.

Checked all the rooms and the windows. (It's refreshing to have someone who understands that habit without question.)

Reset the alarm.

Briefcase and messenger bag by the desk.

Keys in the bowl on his desk.

Weapons in the gun safe.

Go bags in the master bedroom.

Spencer in the shower while Aaron checks his personal email, strips down to his tee and boxers, hangs up his suit, and puts his socks in the hamper.

Aaron in shower while Spencer checks his personal email and waits for him in bed.

Aaron gets into bed.

Time for sex.

It's a routine. It's comfortable. It sets Aaron at ease.

Except Spencer has this glitter in his eyes that Aaron's not quite sure he's seen before.

Then…Spencer tackles him.

It's playful yet more aggressive than Aaron's used to. He allows it out of curiosity because in the times they've been together like this, Spencer cedes control over to him almost automatically.

When Spencer pinches his left nipple, Aaron squirms a bit. When Spencer asks if he likes it, Aaron almost lies. Almost says, 'It's fine' or 'yes, it's good', but he remembers Spencer's words when their relationship took a turn to the physical. 'Be honest with me about what works, and I'll be honest with you.' So Aaron lets out a little sigh and says, "Not particularly."

Because he really doesn't care for it. It makes him uncomfortable. Maybe his mind is locked in gender roles (he knows better than to do that) and he thinks that if he enjoys it, it will emasculate him. Again, he knows better because nerve endings are nerve endings, as Spencer so patiently reminded him that second night, and there's nothing wrong with enjoying what one's body says "feels good."

Spencer doesn't miss a beat, concentrating on nibbling Aaron's jaw (which Aaron likes) and avoiding his ears (which Aaron hates being messed with). After a few moments, Spencer kisses him briefly (which Aaron definitely likes) and then says something against his lips.

The only words Aaron hears are 'suck your cock'.

"Yes," he says immediately because Spencer is _good_. Not that Aaron really has anything to compare it to. Haley was never particularly fond of oral sex of any kind. The few other women Aaron dated weren't keen on the whole blowjob thing either. With Spencer, there's a thoroughness and a dedication to it that sends a frisson of passion through him.

He feels the smile against his lips and then Spencer begins working his way down. Anticipation makes Aaron's toes curl and he spreads his legs apart so Spencer can get settled. His lover—Aaron shivers as the word because it feels _right_ to address Spencer that way—tongues his way down Aaron's chest, to the crease of his thigh and groin.

Aaron inhales sharply because the feel of Spencer's mouth _there_ makes his dick throb. He can't recall being touched there specifically. Before Spencer, the last time he had sex with another person was...Aaron decides that it's better not to think about it if he wants any hope of feeling good tonight. So he concentrates on the present.

Because what Spencer can do with his tongue is downright amazing.

Spencer's asking him a question, but Aaron can't concentrate because his cock is aching for attention and his balls are being caressed. Finally, he's able to get out, "W-what?"

He hears an amused chuckled and then feels Spencer's warm breath across the wetness on his hip. "Do you like this?"

"Yeah," he breathes and Spencer resumes licking and nibbling.

"Do you want me to suck your dick?"

He's still not using to hearing Spencer talk like that, but it doesn't stop him from saying, "Yes, please."

There's another light laugh, "Are you always this polite?"

Aaron doesn't answer because Spencer wraps his lips around the head of Aaron's cock and Aaron moans. He fists the sheets. Spencer doesn't take the entire length in his mouth. He concentrates on tonguing and sucking the glans while his fingers continue to fondle Aaron's balls. It's new. It's a change. Aaron doesn't mind because it feels really, really good and he wonders if this is Spencer's way of suggesting what he'd like done in return.

Then, Aaron feels fingertips brush against his asshole and he gasps. He tenses up.

Spencer stops. "Relax," he soothes, thumbs stroking Aaron's inner thighs. "There are a lot of nerve endings that I want to take advantage of." There's another lengthy pause. Spencer's fingertip traces the pucker and then draws a line up and down between his hole and the base of his balls. Aaron's cock throbs. Spencer inquires softly, "Do you want me to stop?"

Aaron frowns. "I'm not sure," he says because intellectually, he knows what Spencer is doing is part of the whole sex thing. He wants to try it. He really does. Because whatever he does with Spencer is better than what he remembers doing with the four other people he's had sex with. It's certainly better than his own hand and the feeble attempts to finger fuck himself. "I…don't know."

"I'll take it slow," Spencer tells him, waits a few moments and then resumes sucking just the tip of Aaron's cock. He stops stroking, just concentrating on Aaron's dick.

It allows Aaron to relax, to focus on the sensations that Spencer is coaxing out of him. It continues for a bit, but Aaron quickly wants more. He wants to feel Spencer's entire mouth on him. He feels his cheeks flush as he makes the request, "More, please."

"More what?" Spencer prompts as his fingers settle on Aaron's perineum and begin a light massage.

"Please…more what of what you're doing."

"Just this?" his lover asks as mouths the crown.

"Um…" he knows he's turning scarlet because, really, he's not used to saying what he wants during sex, and saying the words is embarrassing. He can throw those terms around all day while at work, even watch a porn film as part of a case and describe the various acts without a hint of color to his cheeks. Naked and in bed? He's at a loss. "More."

"Give me a specific order on what you want me to do."

It takes a few seconds for him to say, "Take it all, please", knowing the flush is even darker than before. He knows it's not an order either because he tacked on the 'please' at the end. He hopes that Spencer won't make him say it again.

"Do you want a hard, fast orgasm or do you want me to draw it out a bit?"

Aaron squirms and his balls begin to ache, which makes the decision easy. "Fast, please."

"So, so polite," Spencer murmurs. Yet before the embarrassment has a chance to settle in, Spencer has one hand at the base of his cock and begins to stroke him firmly. He takes more of Aaron into his mouth, sucking and swirling. He rubs Aaron's perineum harder and a jolt of pleasure burns through Aaron's body.

He arches, clutches the sheets, and lets out a moan. The pace increases and, _Good Lord_, it's incredible.

Aaron wants to say something, encouragement or praise or something, but the most he can get out is, "Yes."

His climax builds rapidly, different than before and _Oh God_ it's going to be a good one. He can't keep still and his hips move but he doesn't care.

He's just _thatclose_ when Spencer pulls off.

Yet Spencer doesn't stop. He uses his hand to work the entire length of Aaron's cock.

The orgasm hits.

Aaron's pretty sure he yells as he feels his cock jerk with each spurt.

He feels his cum hit his belly and chest.

He takes gulping breaths, because his heart is racing and his body is shaking. Aaron blinks rapidly, trying to focus.

Wondering how in the hell he's going to be coordinated enough to get Spencer off.

After a few moments, he's able to get his brain working again. He finds Spencer leaning over him, one hand planted on the pillow by Aaron's head.

Spencer jerks off with quick, precise motions. His eyes are dark. His gazed heated and possessive. His voice, low and hungry. "I've fantasized about doing that to you for years."

The words stun Aaron. He knows Spencer felt that way about him. He remembers his own admission that he thought about him and Spencer together frequently.

But there's never been this outright confession on just _what_ or _how_ Spencer imagined him.

Spencer bites his lip briefly and his hand never slows. "The way you…" He groans. "The way you arched. The way you moaned. The way you fought so hard for control." His thrusts into his hand, rocking the entire bed. "The way…the way you finally gave in…The way…the way you just flew apart…"

He realizes that he's never really seen this pure, passionate side of Spencer. It makes him shiver.

Spencer suddenly crashes his lips against Aaron's, his hand pulling hard on Aaron's short hair.

He hears Spencer shout into his mouth.

He feels Spencer cum on his belly.

Spencer breaks away and hisses, "So fucking incredible." Spencer collapses on top of him, showering his face with more kisses. "All for me." He lifts his head just far enough to meet Aaron's gaze. He repeats, "All for me."

Aaron feels his mind shift. Something changes. It scares the hell out of him and his instinct is to run. But Spencer just stares at him, his gaze dark and sultry yet but there's tenderness and protectiveness there as well. Aaron knows he's safe. He knows that this change is okay. He knows that Spencer will guard him ferociously.

So he says, "All for you."

And he means it.

/***/


End file.
